getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Jin (Disambiguation)
Hayato Jin is the pilot of getter-2 and is known for drill punch, being the first laid back cool guy in robots, and ripping a guy's ears off. He is the least popular of all the getter robo pilots, yet he wasn't the one that got killed. Manga In the manga, Hayato was a terrorist who lead all his operations from a high school that he took over. The first thing we see him do is plan to kill the cabinet minister by rigging a bridge to only support one car so that when both his armored car and his escort car were on a bridge the minister would freak out run out of his car and Hayato would proceed to shoot him. However, his goons don't like to listen and speak over him. This reminds Hayato that he constantly has bugles on his fingers and can rip people's face off and poke ears and eyes out. Then Ryouma Nagare shows up to recruit him for the Getter team. They fight a little and then...DINOSAURS appear. Hayato fights them for some time going deeper into insanity as it happens, eventually pissing his pants. Profesor Saotome shows up with the getter machines and Ryouma forces Hayato to pilot Getter-2 and attaches a brain wave helmet to Hayato to keep the getter machine stable during flight. They defeat the dinosaurs they encountered and chase one of them, meet emperor Gore, fight underwater, and Hayato is somewhat better. And then they go on to stop M. Gore's plans such as making an artificial sun over a city and mutant jellyfish. He also Pulls out the morality license out few times to justify more amoral actions against the enemies. He grows significantly over the course of the series. In Getter Robo Go, he even gets engaged. He surprisingly doesn’t use the license in Go manga, when Go calls him on sacrificing people’s lives to find out how neutralize Rando’s nuclear devices. Getter Robo Armageddon Hayato is a former member of the Getter team and pilot of Getter-2, Hayato is manipulative and seems to have ulterior motives. He was the one who framed Ryoma for murder and helped Dr. Saotome with his plan. He claims to regret helping Dr. Saotome and 13 years after the nuclear fallout, he reappears as the commander of a massive ground battleship called the Tower along with a small army of Super Robots to fight the resurfaced Invaders. During a battle with Shin Dragon, Ryoma shields Shin Getter with his Black Getter which causes it to be seriously damaged. Both Shin Getter and Black Getter are then forced to return to the Tower for some repairs. Hayato and Professor Shikishima proceed to ram the Tower into the Shin Dragon. Doing so kills Professor Shikishima before he reveals the connection between Go and Shin Dragon. Hayato manages to survive and Shin Getter is once again piloted by the original team. The Shin Dragon managed to survive the ramming and Saotome, Stinger and Cohen decide to personally sortie in a Mechabeast Dragon to deal with the Shin Getter once and for all. After dealing damage to the Mechabeast Dragon, it just heals itself as Saotome says that it can't be defeated as long as it's connected to the Shin Dragon. The Getter team are then trapped in a dimension where they are haunted by the spirits of Musashi and Michiru. The real spirits of Michiru of Musashi soon appear and break the illusion that the Getter team are trapped in. After knowing the truth behind Michiru's death, Hayato and Ryoma are back to normal and Benkei is encourage by Musashi to continue to look after Genki/Kei and take the fight to outer space after beating Saotome. After a long fight with the Invaders in outer space, Ryoma, Hayato and Benkei sacrifice themselves to take them out once and for all with a Double Shin Shine Spark. The three of them are then thrown into Getter Valhalla where they are welcomed by another version of Ryoma. They fight with their other counterparts against numerous foes forever. New Getter Robo In New, he leads a terrorist cell to satisfy his sadistic thirst of killing. At one point, his henchmen calls him on the fact he don’t give a damn about their cause and uses them as his personal tool to kill people. This is actually a setting update of the original manga, wherein he was the leader of one of 1970s Japan's notoriously violent campus radical groups. Shin Getter Robo Vs. Neo Getter Robo In the Shin Getter Robo Vs. Neo Getter Robo, Hayato is the former pilot of Getter-2 and current commander of NISAR's operations. Hayato is smart, savvy, and ruthless; he knows exactly how to handle the members of his team. An old wound prevents him from piloting. He is typically flanked by a pair of assistants, one of whom looks like an older Shou (with a gray streak in her hair) and a large, powerfully-built man. Category:Main Character